The evil enity
by jaeger.preslee
Summary: An evil enity is messing with Allison (moss heads girlfriend) which triggers their break because of a mind field. Can Triclops, ra, Mantha,and casper put an end to this tragedy
1. The break up

a cold september, after her great adventures, Allison was wondering what to do that week. She had picked up her life from where she left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Allison's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! "You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman. "What do you mean?" said Allison "You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a paper being crumblped up, then uncrumpling slowly in the dustbin. "I still don't understand you?" said Allison. "Here, take this," she said and gave Allison an DVDcase. "Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!" And with that she disappeared before Allison's eyes! Allison was confused but thought that she had to do something. But rather than going to her parents or guardian, Allison decided to show it to Mosshead. "Oh no," said Mosshead, "you must forget about this!" "Why?" enquired Allison, "what do you know?!" "I... I can't tell you. My dear Allison, I didn't think it would be this soon!" "What?!" yelled Allison, "are you keeping things away from me?!" "It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Mosshead and before Allison could do anything, Mosshead had escaped her grasp. "No! When will I ever know the truth?!" Allison was feeling depressed. One of her best friends abandoned and betrayed her. It hurt. So Allison wanted to find Mantha. After their adventure, Allison and Ra had been spending a lot of time together. Allison kind of started to like him. So Allison went to Ra and told the whole story. He listened to Allison without saying a single word. Then he said: "what is this is,like, serious!" And Allison said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!" Ra sighed and said: "You have always been special, Allison and not just to me." "How do you know that?" Ra looked at the g-string that Allison had received and said: "it kind of looks like the sea moster doesn't it?" "could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be" "Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Ra said, "that perhaps the mysterious monster wanted you to find something inside of you. "Inside? Like my heart?" "No, don't be silly, like a memory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Mosshead doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!" Mantha's logic was flawless. So Allison had to try it! So Allison concentrated on the object. immeditately she felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a computer mouse in the distance. But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of unclairity. And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Entity! In hell... Allison was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the sad candles in his heart and the centre of the earth. Then our gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate Entity's forbodding volcano but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. Allison thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then Entity's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then Entity's guards would never let them in. No... they had to be clever. So Allison came up with the best idea she had: they would dress up in gothic clothes! Ra's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with?


	2. The team up

So they all went there in the dread of the night and smashed in the doorlock in order to enter the store. Ra deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate Entity's headquarters (but that was ok because Manta knew the store owner and she'd be heavily compensated after the adventure even though she was already quite rich from her gothic store franchise). Allison put on nice tight black leather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with red streaks on the side. Then she painted her nails black and used red to draw little drops of blood on there but she only did that because he liked the colour red, not because she is a vampire or a killer or something. Manta wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from cerberus tongue that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. Ra also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool) Finally they were ready to face Entity! And this is where the story ends... 


	3. The end

The friends were happy they defeated the evil enity. The school seemed more normal now and life felt good again. 


End file.
